Bittersweet
by genKi shouJo
Summary: A small boy meets a rich girl belonging to royalty in front of a candy shop and become friends. Could it develop into something more...? Some cussing. A different type of "chibi" story with a little angst and romance thrown in, slightly AU. Please r/r and


DISCLAIMERS: ME DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING

DISCLAIMERS: ME DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING! (Sigh…)

A.N: This is a slightly AU fic about Heero and Relena meeting on Earth while they're little chibi peeps. ^_^…It happens before the Cinq Kingdom falls but it leads to it…sorta. Please r/r and no teeny flames! (Note at the bottom for other fics)

Bittersweet

His face was pressed to the window of the store, his eyes wandering around the pastel colored room. The walls were lined with pink striped paper and the floors were polished with scarlet paint. He watched enviously as children and their parents walked in and out with bags filled with goodies and treats of all kinds. The bell chimed each time the door opened. 

"Spoiled brats," he muttered to himself. 

He turned from the store and grunted to himself. A small pout formed on his face and his eyebrows curved into an angry expression. Suddenly, a small girl walked by, her hair colored a honey blonde and tied into two braids on the back. She held onto another boy with platinum hair, who looked a few years older than she was. Probably her brother. He stared curiously at her. She stared back at him with her big aquamarine eyes, and gave him a small, innocent smile. His face turned a light pink color and he quickly turned away. He then resumed to look at into the window. 

"Why did I have to be born into such a cruel world, void of candy and cakes?" he questioned himself, "Why can't Dr. J be more like that girl's brother? Why can't he spoil me rotten for just one day?"

He continued to stare intently, but this time, his eyes wandered wherever that girl went. He watched her pick out sucking candy wrapped in pretty foils and lollipops the size of his face. Drool was on the verge of coming out of his mouth but he gulped it back down. Her brother paid the owner and the girl thanked the manager politely. The girl hugged the bag of sweets and they left the store. When the girl came outside, she looked back at him. She then tugged on her brother's shirt. 

"What is it, Relena?" the brother asked.

__

So her name is Relena, he thought. 

Relena whispered into her brother's ear something that he couldn't quite make out. Her brother nodded understandingly and whispered something back. She smiled at him and turned to the boy. 

"Here," she said happily, digging into her bag. She then held out a small sucking candy, wrapped in a striped foil. "My name is Relena Peacecraft," she said giggling. The boy's eyes became wide and his face turned beet red again. He didn't know what to do. He turned and sprinted down the sidewalk, and Relena watched as he ran away.

"Wait…your candy…"she trailed off.

"Relena, it's okay. Let's go back to father at the hotel, okay?" her brother coaxed.

"Okay."

__

MEANWHILE…

The boy ran into an alleyway, hoping that the girl, Relena, had left. He wondered why she had shown such kindness to a perfect stranger but Dr. J had never even been kind with him. He thought for a minute or two and then shoved his hand into his pockets. He then started for his so called "home". He walked a few blocks and made a turn into another dark alley and opened the rusted door at the end, which was marked "PRIVATE. FOR PERSONELS ONLY." He punched in a few numbers to unlock the code and then got his retina and fingerprints scanned to unlock another door.

The door opened and he walked into the dark room. "Dr. J?"

"You little bastard! Where the hell did you go?!" Dr. J cursed from the corner. "Someone could have found you!"

Heero clenched his fists and screamed back. "I want to be a normal kid! I want to go out! I WANT SWEETS!" Tears clung to his eyes but his long chocolate bangs obscured the view. 

"Fine! If you want to leave, then go! I don't need little distractions in my way while I am here on Earth meeting with my colleagues!" Dr. J turned back to the mechanism he was working on. The young boy's head hung low and tears wetted his face. He ran out of the dark room and out into the light. He made a sharp left and ran to his other favorite place that he knew of on Earth, the park that overlooked a small town on the outskirts of the city. He didn't look whom he was running into. He just ran. People on the sidewalk swore under their breath as he ran by, rudely bumping into people. Finally, after a mile or two, he stopped dead in his tracks and wiped his tears away. He would look too conspicuous like this. 

He walked into the emerald park, jeweled with colorful flowers of assorted types. He climbed up a hill, which led to a small cliff, which over looked an area of the park. There was one solitary oak tree, which was about a foot away from the edge. He liked to sit under the tree and think about…stuff, while watching leaves fall from above. This time, he sat down and hugged his knees to his chest and sobbed.

__

Why does he have to be so mean to me? Heero thought._ I want have a family who will love and care for me! _Heero's eyes became puffy and dry. The sun was beginning to set and a strong gale was stirring. His voice was cracked and his face was still damp from the salty tears. He stood up and stood at the edge of the cliff. He wanted to jump off, but a part of him said no. 

Suddenly, a high-pitched squeal came from behind. "IT'S YOU!" The boy, startled at the voice, turned around, tripped over a rock, and fell off the rather high edge. His body hit the ground with a loud thump and his entire world faded black…

~*~*~*~*~*~*

His eyes slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw were big aquamarine eyes staring into his eyes. "You're awake…" she cooed tiredly. She was tucked in next to him on a large bed and his head rested on big and soft pillows. "Where am I?" he asked confusedly. "How did I get here?" He shot up in the bed but quickly winced at the slight pain in his arm. He stared down and saw bandages wrapped around his arm. 

"Me and my family found were walking by the park and I saw you on the hill and I wanted to say hi. But I think I startled you and that's when you fell off the cliff. I'm so sorry." The girl began to cry and she threw he arms around his neck. "I didn't want to hurt you!" He yelped a little from the pressure of her hug but he put he placed his good hand on her back. After wetting his shirt, Relena looked at him and asked if he wanted anything to eat. He said no and stared out the hotel window, getting a view of the harsh city again.

"I have to leave. Thanks for everything," he thanked.

"You can't leave!" she cried. "You hafta get better! I don't want you to leave!" 

He stared at her with wide eyes. Why didn't she want a stranger to leave? He was really confused but at the same time, he felt warm inside. He nodded and replied," I'll stay just for a little while." 

A smile spread across her face and she wiped her tears away. "What's-your-name?" she choked out.

"I…I don't know. I never really thought about it. I was lost ever since the day I was born…"He clenched his fists again and she observed him. "That's okay!" she cheered. "I'll give you one until you get one. Now, let's see." She scratched her head and thought for a few seconds. "I know! I'll call you Chocolate Boy, because your hair is a chocolate color and I like chocolate! And, I first saw at a candy store." "

"Chocolate boy?" he repeated.

"Yup!" she grinned.

He smiled and said," Chocolate boy. I finally have a name."

There then was a gentle knock at the door. "Honey, is he awake yet?" a soft and feminine voice whispered.

"Yup," she responded cheerfully. The door creaked open and a medium height woman walked in, carrying a tray with soup on it. "I thought you two might be a little hungry, so I made some noodle soup."

"Thank you, mother. I wanna serve it! Can I?" She asked full of excitement and her mom nodded and told her to be careful to not spill. She grabbed the bowl and steadied herself towards the nightstand. She then placed it down and grabbed a tray and placed it on "Chocolate Boy's" lap. Relena then practically dumped the bowl of soup onto the tray. "Enjoy!" she said with a goofy grin. He drank hungrily from the bowl and gave a small burp in satisfaction.

"Good?" she asked. 

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Want some more?"

"No, I'm fine."

She smiled at him some more and Relena's mom couldn't help but feel happy that her daughter had finally found a friend. After all, dragging a child all over the place for peace negotiations wasn't exactly what was called a "normal" childhood. Her father was barely around and her brother tried to fill his position by taking her places and helping and caring for her and that kind of stuff. Her mother carried the empty bowl away and Relena sat at his side, rubbing his arm.

"Feel better yet?"

"Sorta," he said shyly. "I have a question."

"What is it? Am I doing something wrong?"
    
    "Nope, it's just that I didn't even know you and now, I'm in your hotel room and being treated like a prince or something."
    "Well, it was my fault you fell off and hurt yourself and I'm trying to make up for it! Do you wanna go back to the park?" she asked nervously.

"I'd rather not," he said looking down at his arm.

"Good, cuz you're my friend and I don't want you to leave yet. And besides, I have to give you something. Wait here," and with that, she ran off to somewhere. Seconds later, she stormed back in and there was something in her hand. "Here." She held out the same piece of candy that she offered him yesterday. 

"You can keep it," he said.

"No, I want you to have it," she insisted.

"It isn't necessary." 

"Please, keep it as a symbol of our friendship," she begged.

He smiled to himself and accepted it. He placed it in his pocket so he wouldn't forget later. 

"Thanks." Relena smiled and sat on the bed next to him again. For the rest of the morning, they talked and played with each other. Then in that afternoon, he and Relena decided to visit the candy store once again. They walked together, hand in hand, down the sidewalk, receiving coos from all the adults there. When they were about to reach the store, a familiar figure appeared.

"Relena! We have to leave now!" he screamed.

"Brother?!" she asked. "What's going on?" Relena let go of Chocolate Boy's hand and ran towards her brother. 

"Relena! The soldiers from OZ are out to get us! We have to leave! Now! Father and mother are already on their way back to the Cinq Kingdom. Pagan is waiting for us down the block. Come on!" Her brother grabbed her hand but she twisted her hand away.

"I won't leave without him." She pointed at Chocolate Boy and tears welled up in her eyes. "We can't take him. I'm sure he'll be fine!" he screamed back. He grabbed her arm and began to run. Relena tried to stop him with all her might but her was much stronger than she was. 

"Chocolate Boy!" she cried. "Please don't forget me!" Tears spilled from her eyes as she tried to reach for his hand. Chocolate Boy ran after her, his arm void of pain. "Relena, don't leave me!" he cried. He reached his hand out and grabbed hers but her brother kept on running with her on his back. Tears streaked down her face as they neared the limo. "Bye…"she whispered through her cracked voice.

"No, wait!!" he cried at the top of his lungs.

Her brother climbed in the car and Heero gripped onto her hand, not letting go. Relena bit her lower lip as her brother tried to pry them apart. She gripped his hand with all her might. The blood circulation being stopped turned their hands a whitish color. 

  
"Relena, I'm losing your grip…" he winced. 

"Never forget the friendship that we had. I'll always remember you and I hope that you will too," Relena sobbed. Finally, with the last of their strength, their fingers slipped and the two were parted. He fell backwards and quickly looked up. The door slammed and the car sped off. He got up and began to run after it, hoping to catch up with his only friend. "Relena!" he called. The window scrolled down and she stuck her head out of the window.

"I'll never forget you or our friendship! I'll search for you when I grow up and we can play together forever! Thanks for being my friend and I'll always be yours!" she cried, her hair blowing over her face. He stopped dead in his tracks. He looked forward and screamed back, "Relena, please come back to me as soon as you can. I'll never forget you either!" Relena's face lightened up a bit as they drove off into the horizon, leaving the nameless boy heart broken and sad. "Relena…" he trailed on. He cried a bit, but he wasn't going to break his promise to her. He was going to search for her when her was older. He swore it.

The sun set earlier than usual that day as he walked back to Dr. J's lab. After her got in the lab and got a long and harsh lecture from Dr. J, he wandered around the lab for awhile. His emotions were being pent up inside and his stomach felt uneasy. His arm didn't hurt a bit anymore. He decided to go back to the park, where it all started. While sitting under the same oak, he dug his hands inside his pocket and felt a hard, round object. He dug it out and a tiny smile curved at the ends of his lip. 

__

It's a symbol of our friendship, he heard Relena say. He grasped it in his hand and vowed to never forget her or her kindness. He would someday reunite with her and put their bittersweet memory of their separation behind them and start a future together. 

A.N: So, how did I do for my first chibi fic? About my other fics, I will be going on a small hiatus. I am on an overload with school and other crap so I won't be able to write much until summer but I will try to finish my fics soon. Don't worry, if I finish a fic, I will send it in. Thanks for your patience, minna-san!

~*anime-hime*~


End file.
